It Started With a Kiss and Ended Like This
by Psychic101
Summary: One little kiss had the power to change everyone's life. Especially if you were Juliet O'Hara and Shawn Spencer. Fate was just out to get you, it was a given. And this given was probably the best thing to happen to the both of them. Shules! One-shot!


Hello everyone. This is a one-shot I've decided to do. Shules, but what else do you expect for me?

* * *

The room was ice cold as the woman sat down on the ground. She put her head in her knees and rocked backwards and forwards, hoping to ease the upcoming sickness. Sadly to no prevail, the sickness came back full force and she barely got her head into the toilet bowl before she blew. Her breakfast and lunch coming up in deep, heavy chunks. She continued to heave into the toilet until she couldn't keep herself up. She collapsed back onto the floor and curled into a tiny ball.

How could this have happened? They'd been so careful. They being herself and her boyfriend. Speaking of said boyfriend… he didn't know what she knew. She knew that a life changing situation was coming. He probably dreamed about it in his worst nightmares. Her boyfriend wasn't equipped to deal with something like this. Well he was he had legs, brains and arms. The will however, was another story.

She was pregnant. Detective Juliet O'Hara was pregnant. And at the highlight of her career. Juliet sighed and shivered as a wave of chills engulfed her. Juliet had managed to pull herself together that morning. She said goodbye to Shawn as he was called off to an early breakfast meeting. She'd kissed his lips and smiled. He kissed her back and promised to see her later.

Juliet had watched as he zoomed away on his motorcycle, having a mini heart attack when a car got way to close to him. After shutting the door, she walked into their bedroom with every intent on getting ready for work. As soon as she had pulled off her shirt, she felt very sick. She spent thirty minutes in the bathroom, already making her late for work. She'd put herself together again to call the Chief and tell her she was sick and couldn't make it.

"_Take it easy O'Hara." _Vick had said. Juliet had promised she would, hanging up and falling onto the bed. She knew she would have to tell Shawn soon. She would be gaining weight soon, and she couldn't blame any excess food she was eating when she couldn't keep any of it down. He would come home freaking out that she hadn't gone to work as well. He usually dropped by the station to see her and have lunch. He would be in for a surprise when she wasn't there. Apart of her knew she should call him, but another part wanted him to experience the confusion, maybe the worry of realizing she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

She groaned and rubbed her nose on the cool tile. She'd been so screwed up ever since she'd found out. She was exhausted. She was being extra careful not to raise suspicion from her hyper-observant boyfriend. Juliet closed her eyes and pushed her foot against the wall to help keep her steady.

_Juliet sat on the examination table, swinging her legs back and forth. She looked at her watch and back at the book in her lap. Today was the mark of her routine physical she had to get for her job. The doctor had looked her over and said she wanted a blood test done- for reasons that hadn't been mentioned. Juliet had happily given in to the doctor, not being frightened of the doctors like her boyfriend was. As sweet as Shawn was, he refused to go into the actual building with her. He'd driven her there and swore to wait for her. Juliet chuckled, imagining Shawn sitting in the dark parking garage, playing around with his iPhone and the car radio. _

"_We're in a good mood today." Her doctor said walking into the room with a smile on her face. Juliet smiled back and nodded. Juliet had been coming to this doctor since she'd arrived in Santa Barbara. The two had actually become pretty close friends. Lisa Hook was a whooping five feet and two inches tall. She had long, dark brown hair and light grey eyes. Lisa shut the white door behind her and leaned against the sink across from Juliet. _

"_May I go? Shawn's waiting for me in the car." Juliet shut her book and hopped of the table._

"_Of course. You must pretty excited to tell him." Lisa smiled wider._

"_What do you mean?" Juliet asked having no idea what she was talking about. _

"_That you're pregnant." Juliet's smile dropped and her face turned visibly white. "You didn't know? I thought that's why you came here." She helped Juliet sit on the table. Juliet's mouth had fallen open and she was stuttering._

"_T-that would explain the nausea and the loss of appetite." Juliet spoke to herself._

"_I thought you knew when you told me that. That's why I wanted to have the blood test done." Juliet shook her head and took a deep breath._

"_I can't have a baby." Juliet chuckled. "There has to be some mistake, I mean…"_

"_Juliet-" Lisa tried to interrupt._

"_We've been safe. You have to have gotten the test wrong, here," Juliet rolled up her sleeve. "Take more blood, do another test."_

"_Juliet." Lisa put her hands on Juliet's arms. "I understand what you're feeling. I've seen plenty of law enforcement workers with this reaction. This isn't a mistake. You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother. Your blood count has already started to increase." She tried getting through to Juliet with hard facts. They both paused for minute, just taking short breaths. _

"_I'm pregnant? No joke?" Juliet gulped. Lisa nodded and released her grip on Juliet's arms. A million thoughts started going through her head. When? How? How would she tell Shawn…? Shawn. _

"_Would you like me to have someone go and get Shawn?" Lisa offered trying to comfort her._

"_No." Juliet answered quickly. "He'll know something's wrong." Juliet slid off the table, grabbed her book and purse before heading towards the door._

"_Juliet!"_

"_Thanks doctor." Juliet mumbled before exiting out of the room. _

Lisa had called plenty of times after. Both as a doctor and a friend. Juliet had dodged all of the calls, knowing she'd have to talk to her eventually. Juliet leaned her head back and moved so she was laying back first on the ground. This position seemed to calm her nerves temporarily. No one yet knew about the baby's upcoming arrival. She thought Shawn should be the first to know, but she didn't even know how to tell him.

Shawn was free. He was the kind of guy to pick her up from work, and whisk her away on some last minute adventure idea he had just thought of. He still rode around the city on a motorcycle, sometimes without a helmet. She yelled at him every time she caught him without it, but it didn't sink through his thick skull. Shawn had no comprehension of danger. He still waltzed into life and death situations without a care in the world. How could she rip that away from him?

Moving in with her had already taken away much of his freedom. He couldn't come whenever he wanted, he couldn't stay out all night and do whatever it was that he did. He had to come home to her. She asked questions when they needed answers. Juliet had seen the way Shawn had started to reform. He went from partying and drinking whenever he could, to having a beer once in a while. He called her at least four times day, more if it was something work related.

Speaking of calls…. Juliet reached over the floor and grasped her phone she'd dropped her first trip in. She checked her messages and sighed when she saw the ten missed calls from her boyfriend. Not only had he called her, he'd left multiple texts. The latest one being five minutes ago. Juliet put her phone down and closed her eyes. She mentally tried to calm herself down. No need getting worked up over something she didn't have to face yet. Soon, but not yet.

It's not like she could wait nine months and tell him after the baby popped out. "Opps. Forgot to tell you that I was pregnant. Sorry! What are we going to name it?" Juliet shivered again and let her head fall to the side. The last few nights and days had been terrible. She couldn't sleep at night knowing Shawn didn't know. What if something should happen to her and she lost the baby? Accidents happen. Having Shawn find out he was going to be a father after the baby died was not an option. Although, what if she told him and he ran away? He shook his head and just walked? She wouldn't be able to live.

She wouldn't know _how_ to live. There was no way she could be a single mother with her job. She was sure Shawn's family would help out, so would her friends and family. Ultimately she'd be coming home to a child that reminded her of the man she loved.

"Jules!" Shawn's voice echoing around the house made her eyes start to tear up. She'd have to tell him now. Juliet switched positions again, curling back into a ball. "Juliet!" Shawn yelled. Juliet couldn't help but let a few stray tears leak out. She could hear in his voice that he was extremely worried. It almost made her feel guilty, almost. She thanked God that the door to the bathroom was closed when she saw Shawn's feet move past the door. A new wave of nausea wormed over her and she whimpered slightly. That slight whimper gave her away. The door to the bathroom was slammed open. It was a good thing Juliet had moved or her head would have been smashed into the wall.

"Jules? Oh my God, are you okay?" he asked bending by her side. He put a comforting hand on her arms and she let the sobs escape from her mouth. Shawn kneeled next to her completely stunned. He'd gone to the station to bring her leftover food, only to find she hadn't made it into work. He called her cell phone, Gus's, his dads and badgered Carlton Lassiter until he'd threatened to arrest him. That's when Shawn had rushed home, praying that she was safe at the apartment. "Juliet?" Shawn's voice was a small squeak. He really had no idea what to do.

He tried to move her into his lap but she moaned. "Don't. It makes it worse," she clutched her stomach. "What can I do Jules?" he asked wanting to help. Shawn moved a hand to cup her cheek. She shied away from his touch. Now she suddenly felt very guilty for not telling him. He didn't deserve this. He and their child didn't deserve her. The way she'd been acting… if she was another woman she would have smacked herself. All the time she hadn't told him, she thought she was thinking of him. She was only thinking of herself.

She was scared to tell him and that he'd leave. She was scared that they would be happy and lose the baby. She was scared that they weren't ready for the baby. "Jules? Sweetheart, please tell me something." Shawn begged trying to touch her again. This time she let him.

"I'm so sorry Shawn." She sobbed out.

"Sorry? For what?" his face pinched in confusion. She bolted up as the abrupt need to vomit arrived. She heaved into the toilet, startling Shawn who had not been expecting that to happen. His brain kicked in several seconds later, and he rubbed her back. "Easy Jules, just let it out." He rubbed soothing circles on her back and placed one of his hands on her stomach. He felt her muscles contract as the heaves continued. After a few short minutes, her stomach untightened and her body started to relax. "Jules. It's okay honey." He sat directly behind her and kissed the back of her head softly. Juliet let out a shaking sigh and flushed the toilet. She shut the lid and leaned back into his embrace, too tired to hold herself up and too cold to lie back on the floor.

"Jules?" he said her name again. Juliet looked up into his eyes and saw the fear. He was truly scared. "I'm okay Shawn." She tried to assure him. "No you're not. I didn't come home to find you on the bathroom floor crying and puking into the toilet for you to be okay. Now tell me what's really happening Jules. I'm not an idiot." Juliet couldn't help but let out a little snort. "Jules…" she sighed and dug her head into his lap. His arms had wrapped around her, providing her with much needed warmth.

"Shawn. I want you to promise me something." Her voice was low.

"Anything Jules." He stroked her forehead.

"You won't leave. Not until you hear everything I have to say."

"Jules-?"

"Promise me Shawn." She urged.

"I promise." He nodded shifting into a more comfortable position feeling they were probably going to be there for a while. Juliet took a deep breath before starting to tell him. "You remember about two months ago, that morning that I was late to work because of you?"

"It wasn't because of me Jules. You kissed me first, it's not my fault it led us to having sex numerous times around the house." Shawn smiled lightly, remembering that morning.

"I forgot to take my pill that day and the day before." His eyebrows squeezed together. "The pregnancy pill." She helped him. His face still showed confusion until it finally sunk in.

"Wait. Are you saying you weren't on the pill when we-?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And because I forgot it twice, I uh…" she looked away, not sure how to tell him.

"You what Jules?"

"I'm pregnant Shawn." She blurted out. "I found out at the doctors three weeks ago. I didn't know how to tell you." She gasped out between sobs. The bathroom quieted as she calmed down and stopped crying. Shawn hadn't made a single movement or sound. In fact, the only reason she knew he was still breathing was because of his chest moving her slightly with every breath.

"Wha- condom?" he muttered.

"Must have broken," she shrugged, "Plus. We didn't use one some of the time." Juliet grabbed onto his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Shawn. I thought… I thought you'd leave." She admitted. He helped her sit up; she turned his way and watched as he stood up. "Shawn?"

"How could you think I'd run?" he shouted. "Did you really think that I would leave you? Do you really think that low of me?" he continued to rant.

"Shawn I-" Juliet tried to speak.

"No Jules!" Shawn left the room, leaving her breathless. She watched him as he paced back and forth in the hallway. "I'd never leave you Juliet! Not with this! Not when you're pregnant and… holy shit." He stopped in the doorway. He leaned against the frame, unable to hold himself. Realization just hitting him, he'd lost the use of his legs. "You're pregnant." He looked at her for conformation. She nodded, "We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a father." Juliet couldn't read his face. It remained stoic.

"I'm going to be a father." He repeated, a small smile spreading on his face.

"You're not upset?" he went back into the bathroom and helped her stand up.

"No Jules. I guess I was a little hurt, did you really think I'd leave?" Juliet put her hands on his chest. "It crossed my mind." She nodded her head.

"I never would. Never." She nodded her head in agreement. "This is an us thing. You can't deal with it on your own, and I can't deal with it by myself. We're in this together. You and me." Juliet kissed him when he finished talking. He placed his hands on her stomach and nuzzled her cheek. "We have a baby growing in there Jules." He said. Juliet laughed as the mood shifted from heavy to light and playful.

"Yes, yes we do Shawn." He kissed her again.

"You don't need to worry about anything little baby." Shawn said getting on his knees and lifting the hem on her shirt. "Daddy's right here and he'll make sure you and mommy are safe the next couple of months, okay?" he spoke directly to her stomach. Juliet had to admit that this was the sweetest thing she'd ever witnessed in her entire life. "Now I'm going to be honest. It's going to take me a few weeks to get used to this whole idea." He confessed. "But I'm going to be right here." He looked up at Juliet. "I'm not leaving." He pressed a kiss to her bare skin.

"That's good to know." She put a hand in his hair and stroked him lovingly.

"Now, what are we gonna name him Jules? I've been thinking about Clint or Judd or-" Juliet's laugh interrupted him. "What Jules?"

"Shawn. You've known about him for less than five minutes. Besides, what makes you so sure it's a him?" Shawn grinned and placed a palm on her abdomen. "He spoke to me. He's clearly a male." Juliet rolled her eyes. Shawn got off his knees and pulled out his cellphone. He turned it on camera mode and pulled her close to his side. "Who are we going to tell first?" he questioned.

"I don't know." She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Everyone. Buddies, family and co-workers. This is going on Facebook!" He aimed the camera at them.

"Shawn! I still haven't told the chief yet!" she reminded him.

"Well, its time she knew. Say cheese!" Juliet rolled her eyes but played along with his game as he took plenty of pictures. To think that all of this had started with a kiss. Their whole lives were going to change because of one, single kiss. It was mind-boggling. Juliet was just glad that it had ended like this.

* * *

Cute huh?


End file.
